


burning red

by smittentj



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up, Fluff, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, I Swear It Ends Well, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Break Up, So much angst, Sorry guys, These boys need a hug, angsty angsty angsty, coming out (mentioned), hurt cyrus, hurt tj, scared tj, the angst hurts, this gets really flipping sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittentj/pseuds/smittentj
Summary: TJ breaks up with Cyrus. Cyrus can't seem to figure out why.





	burning red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back again y'all. I know this might be painful but I swear to god it works out // leave kudos & comments :)

𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚  
𝙙𝙧𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖 𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙞 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙖 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙩  
𝙛𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙙  
𝙥𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙞𝙣  
𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙤 𝙨𝙪𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙡𝙮

~𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟸𝟶𝚝𝚑, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷~  
-𝟼:𝟶𝟶𝚙𝚖 // 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝-

Did he hear those words right? He couldn’t have. He stared up at the closed off expression on TJ’s face. 

“Wha...what?” 

“I said, we have to break up.” His eyes were icy, all emotion gone from them. His voice, however, was quiet, filled with hurt and pain and regret. 

Cyrus searched the boy’s face, his eyes filling with tears of disbelief. He looked up, trying to keep them from falling as his fists clenched at his sides. 

“Is thi-s a-a joke?”

“No. We’re over, Cyrus.” 

The brunette’s world clouded. He pointed his eyes to the sky, his breath shaking. A choked laugh escaped his trembling lips, his hands moving up to wipe his cheeks desperately as the tears fell. 

“Two years, TJ. Two years, and all the sudden you decide I’m not good enough?” His voice cracked brutally, his throat burning. “What the hell?!”

“Cyrus, it’s over. We’re done.” The athlete was looking around, avoiding Cyrus’ eyes. 

The brunette paced on the grass, running his hands anxiously through his hair as his breathing became heavy and tearful. 

“How could you do this to me?” The shorter boy began to walk away. 

“Cyrus...”

“No, TJ. You said it yourself. We’re over.”

With that, he walked away for the last time. 

𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚  
𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙  
𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙮 𝙛𝙡𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙚𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡  
𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙧𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙢𝙣 𝙨𝙤 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩  
𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡

~𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟸𝟶𝚝𝚑, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷~  
-𝟼:𝟹𝟽𝚙𝚖 // 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖-

Cyrus ran home, somehow seeing through the tears in his eyes to find his way to his room. He slammed his door, immediately falling against it. His back slid down until he was sitting on the floor, his face in his hands. 

His sobs rang through the house, loud and devastated and heartbroken. 𝘛𝘑 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘎𝘰𝘯𝘦.

It didn’t feel real. Nothing felt real. Cyrus felt like he was wandering through a nightmare, falling into every one of his worst fears. 

It had been so good. Every moment. TJ had been so happy. 𝘚𝘰, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯? TJ was the only one who 𝘴𝘢𝘸 him. He had promised never to leave the brunette, never to hurt him. And yet, here Cyrus was, curled up against his door letting strangled sobs crawl from his lips. 

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳.

Cyrus rubbed his eyes, pinched his arms, but he didn’t wake up. 

𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨  
𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙞’𝙙 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣  
𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨  
𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙠 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙮 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚  
𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚  
𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙙 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙚𝙩

~𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟸𝟷𝚜𝚝, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷~  
-𝟿:𝟹𝟶𝚊𝚖 // 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛-

Cyrus’ alarm rang loudly into his ears, birds chirping around him as the sun kissed his face. 

His eyes felt like they were glued shut, his arms bruised from the vicious pinching he had done, convinced it was a dream. 

It was real. He had lost his best friend, the love of his life, his everything. 

The brunette winced, his body aching as he realized he had fallen asleep on the floor. He stood up reluctantly, falling into his bed and curling into his blankets. 

He shook, silent tears falling onto his pillow as he thought about the past two years. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘪-𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘧 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘍𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘭. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴. 

𝘖𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘤 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘛𝘑 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩. 𝘛𝘺𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘑𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘱𝘩 𝘒𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘛𝘑’𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘣𝘰. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.

And now, the promise was broken. It hurt. It hurt so bad. It was a migraine, it was a heart attack, it was every scar Cyrus had ever formed. It was every 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦 Cyrus had ever heard, all in a moment. 

The air was lonely, the silence louder than it had ever felt. His eyes opened as he sat up, searching the room. Every inch of the walls was covered in a moment with TJ. The memories flooded all over the room. He couldn’t take it. 

Tears gathered again, but he didn’t move to wipe them. He stood up, cries shaking him as he looked around the room. Pictures of TJ seemed to cover the space. 

Anger, hurt, betrayal bubbled inside him. His footsteps furious, he ripped the photos off the walls, the memories from the shelves, letting them fall into a pile in the middle of the room. 

He shoved them into a box, taking every bit of his fibers not to look at them. It would only hurt him more. He closed the box, holding it close to his chest. 

𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥. 𝘛𝘑 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥.

𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚  
𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙯𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙  
𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪  
𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙯𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙨 𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙮 𝙖𝙨  
𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨  
𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙛𝙖𝙫𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜

~𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟸𝟷𝚜𝚝, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷~  
-𝟾:𝟹𝟽𝚙𝚖 // 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜-

As Cyrus’ sobs turned into painful hiccups, he cuddled into TJ’s old, worn out hoodie. He breathed the fabric into his nose, the smell of the athlete’s cologne and mint shampoo filling his lungs. 

He missed him. He missed TJ’s soft smiles and warm hugs and comforting forehead kisses. He missed his 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. His home had always been TJ. And, now, he didn’t have one. 

He missed TJ’s soft touches to his cheekbones, to his hair, to his nose, to his waist. He missed waking up to the feeling of TJ’s chest against his back, TJ’s hands around his waist. He missed falling in love with TJ’s eyes with every glance, searching past the gorgeous eyelashes, losing himself in the green and the blue and the gold. 

He missed memorizing every new thing he noticed about TJ, finding the freckles he hadn’t seen, the scars he hadn’t discovered. He missed being able to search over the boy’s features and find everything he never knew. 

He closed his eyes, imagining the face of the boy he could draw a map of, the boy he knew like no other. 

Cyrus was homesick. The worst part of it was that he couldn’t go back home; he was stuck with nothing, out in the cold. 

𝙛𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚  
𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙤𝙡𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙘𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙  
𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙯𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚’𝙨 𝙣𝙤 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙧

~𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟸𝟼𝚝𝚑, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷~  
-𝟺:𝟶𝟶𝚊𝚖 // 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜-

Cyrus and TJ had about one legitimate fight in the two years that they dated. They just 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 each other. They knew what to do, they knew what to say. They had only love for each other. 

The one fight they had was painful for them on many levels. TJ had gotten in a fight in an attempt to protect his boyfriend, and Cyrus hadn’t taken the news well. 

They made up after two days.

Now, six days later, Cyrus was almost in physical pain. He had never spent this long without TJ by his side; not since they met. 

He didn’t know what to do with himself. It hurt so bad just 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 about the boy who broke his heart, yet that was all Cyrus could think about. 

He had hardly slept since the breakup. He couldn’t. The second he closed his eyes, TJ’s face flooded into his mind. The athlete was all he saw. 

He lay awake at night, just 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨. Wondering what he did wrong. Wondering why he wasn’t good enough. Wondering why TJ had just left him in the dirt. 

𝘞𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦. 

𝙧𝙚𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚  
𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙪𝙩  
𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜

~𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝟷𝟷𝚝𝚑 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷~  
-𝟷𝟷:𝟷𝟷𝚙𝚖 // 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚐𝚒𝚊-

Cyrus didn’t regret him. He couldn’t. He would never. 

He regretted letting himself fall. He never knew how much he could love someone, how dedicated he could become to one person. And, now, as he found himself staring at the stars at 11:11, he wished for two possibilities. 

𝘛𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘛𝘑. 

𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘛𝘑 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.

The second wish was more wanted than the first wish could ever be. So, he watched the stars, watched them form into a constellation of the sparkles in TJ’s eyes, into the freckles that dotted his face. 

𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣  
𝙛𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙚𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙚𝙨  
𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙮𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 𝙞𝙩’𝙨 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙬  
𝙜𝙤𝙩𝙩𝙖 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙜𝙤  
𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙤𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙗𝙡𝙚  
𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙞 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙

~𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝟷𝟺𝚝𝚑, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷~  
-𝟷𝟶:𝟸𝟽𝚙𝚖 // 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔-

TJ was his everything. TJ was his first thought every morning, his last thought every night, his moments, his dreams. For a moment, just a moment, he let his thoughts take over. 

𝘋𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 12, 2018  
𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 

𝘛𝘑’𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥’𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘊𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴’ 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 

“𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦’𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦,” 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦. 

“𝘞𝘩𝘺?”

“𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶.”

𝘊𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘭𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘴, 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘛𝘑’𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘊𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴. 

“𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶.”

A knock on his window. 

And then, he was staring into the eyes of heartbreak, of the very idea that was falling in love. He didn’t know how to react to it. 

A familiar tapping sound fell upon his window, aching to be let inside. His eyes welled up with hot tears as he shook his head. 𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯. 

The face on the other end of the window was equally as teary as he was, if not more. The boy outside begged, his face contorted. 

𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, he mouthed. 𝘊𝘺𝘳𝘶𝘴, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦. 

Cyrus’ eyes widened in worry. He obliged, his fingers instinctively unlocking the window. 

This was the final factor, the decider of whether or not they would 𝘣𝘦. 

𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨  
𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙞’𝙙 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣  
𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨  
𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙠 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙮 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚

~𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝟷𝟺𝚝𝚑, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷~  
-𝟷𝟶:𝟹𝟹𝚙𝚖 // 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝-

“What do you want?”

“Cyrus, I–“

“TJ, I don’t think you get it! You left me in the dust, with nothing, 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 to grasp onto. You just threw me out! Do you know what I’ve been thinking about for almost a month? You! Why you left me, why you just got up and walked out and never even told me why! You don’t get to just come back! So, why did you do it, TJ? Because I’d love to know!”

TJ’s hands grasped the sides of his face, and he hated himself for leaning into the touch. The boy looked scared, looked determined, looked hopeful.

“I was scared.” Cyrus’ face softened, just a bit. 

“Scared?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?”

The athlete’s next words were a whisper, barely audible above their breathing. 

“My dad...my dad said he-he was gonna...hurt us.” Cyrus brushed a strand of hair from the sweat that masked the taller boy’s forehead, his face covered in concern. 

TJ’s parents had divorced years before, his dad moving to Colorado with his new family. TJ had always been terrified to come out to him, after hearing his endless homophobic remarks throughout his childhood, after hearing his endless “be a man” rants. 

“Baby...baby, I’m so sorry.” Cyrus’ voice was gentle, falling into the air as if he was afraid TJ would break. The jock’s hiccups broke his words apart as he spoke. 

“I, I ca-ame out to h-him and he sa-said he want-wanted to hur-urt y-ou. I...I’m so-orry. I panicked.” 

Cyrus wrapped the boy in a hug, squeezing him tightly. TJ’s face was buried in the shorter boy’s brown locks. 

“Let it out, love.”

TJ’s broken sobs spilled from his lips, growing louder as he cried. The sound was heartbreaking, was so devastating, but Cyrus knew that he had to be there. All he could do was love TJ, stay by him no matter what, be his safe place. Of course, he knew that was exactly what the boy needed. 

He would stay no matter what. 

𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚  
𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮  
𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙚𝙩

~𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝟷𝟺𝚝𝚑, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷~  
-𝟷𝟷:𝟶𝟸𝚙𝚖 // 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍-

TJ’s sobs eventually fell back into hiccups as he found comfort in the arms of his love. They lay on Cyrus’ bed, cuddled up into one another as the brunette played with the hair of the boy whose head was on his chest. 

Cyrus never pushed the blonde; he knew that when he was ready, he would talk. 

“I was so scared that he would find you,” TJ whispered, sniffling. 

“Hey. We’re safe, okay? We’re gonna figure this out, and we’re gonna get your dad away from your family.”

“Pinky promise?” Cyrus smiled softly at the way the older boy’s voice had gotten shy. He reached down, linking their pinkies. 

“Pinky promise.” 

TJ reached into the pouch of his hoodie, pulling out a tiny box. He cleared his throat as he looked back up at the brown haired boy. Cyrus’ eyes grew tearful as the basketball player opened the box. 

“Cyrus, I thought that I was gonna get over you. I tried, I tried so hard. It was impossible. Because, you’re the love of my life. I could never forget about you. I know I broke our promise the first time, but do you think we could make a new one?” He reached up to wipe a single tear from the younger boy’s cheek, running his thumb along his cheekbone.

~𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝟷𝟺𝚝𝚑, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷~  
-𝟷𝟷:𝟷𝟷𝚙𝚖 // 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎-

“Of course. Always.” 

“Cyrus Goodman, I promise that we are endgame, that you are my forever and always.”

“Tyler Joseph Kippen, I promise that we are endgame, that you are 𝘮𝘺 forever and always.”

They sealed the promise with a kiss, with all the feelings and the emotions they had missed. 

Because they were forever. 

And they were always. 

𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙙  
𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙚𝙙

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope it hit you in the feels // red by taylor swift wow why did i ever stop listening to that song // leave kudos & comments !!


End file.
